Chronic Tonic Love
by Rockin'The'Shame
Summary: DracoHarry. Draco expiriences a slew of events which bring him to one conclusion, THIS MUST BE A SLASH FIC! He sacrifices something dear to him for the one he loves. This is humor, no angst for me!
1. Food Cart

**A/N:**

Hello! I do understand that nobody likes commercials and authors intros aren't much better, but i just wanna say a few smidgidity things. First off, this is my first fic in half a year pants im so outta shape! I wrote alot of YuGiOh ficcys but this is my first 'posted' HP fic. I hate it when authors say its their first fic, cause then im so rough on them... but im telling you because... well... its 1 AM and im lonely... and well... my cats ignoring me so i can't talk to her. So yeah. Be nice? Anyway onto my second point... eh... OH well you see, in this chapter i am not really getting into the **main** plot, cause i hate it when draco/harry fics just start out with them madly in love with each other but in massive denial. Cause thatsquite unrealistic. So i decided to have a bit of sex-iconness, a pinch of denial, and 'as the fairy godmother says...' a _hint_ of **lust**. Oh goodies, i love that word. Alright! On with le fic! Oh, and let me introduce my nearly-there duck named Cracker. No, that is not a ratial slur, he is just nuts.

( ' )

Draco sighed as his mother continued to drone on about reincarnation, kindred spirits, and reading deeply into ones subconscious thoughts. As she paused to bring air into her lungs, he saw his escape.

"FASCINATING!" He shouted at her excitedly, a mere two inches from her face, "I'll go make us some tea!"

And with that he made a mad dash for the door, and from there proceeded to the front door.

"Oh thank you, you're such a dear." his mother smiled appreciatively. Patting her damp forehead.

Draco paused, guilt settling into his stomach heavily. He grabbed a maid walking by and fiercely whispered, "Lady Grey tea for mum, got it!" he was practically spitting into the poor girls face. She nodded her head with the speed of a bobble head on crack as the blood drained from her freckled face. She started to shuffle away when he pulled her near him again,

"And tell her I had to run to Diagon Alley for a quick headache potion."

She nodded, bowed, and made her way to the kitchen. Draco heaved a sigh of relief and made his way to the door, opening it slowly as possible, making sure not to alert his mother of his departure.

DIAGON ALLEY

Pausing to admire himself in a store window, Draco stumbled upon his least favorite people in the universe: The Heavenly Trio. Now lets pause this wonderful story to give an introduction to the new characters. The First of the Heavenly Trio, Hermione I-Shall-Achieve-More-Than-Thee Granger, was a tall, somewhat slender female with long voluminous waves of redish brown. Her companion to her left had flaming red hair that you could easily compare to BoBo The Clowns very own poofs. The redhead was easily 6'2'' and towered over the other two, his name was Ronald "Weasel" Weasly. Draco didn't like him at all, even tormenting said red head was a pain. And last but not least was The Golden Boy, born into opportunity (a.k.a. killing he who shall not be spoken of for blatantly obvious reasons…), with jet-black hair (which never fell into place, of course), piercing green eyes, a complexion that a pubescent girl would give her life for, and of course… the scar. Now the only thing Harry Potter (Golden Boy) had going for him, was that scar, if not for that then nobody would recognize him as the Boy Who Should Have Taken It Like A Man And Died.

Draco The Raconteur paused in mid thought, as to why Golden Boy's description was longer than the rests, but decided that it was dangerous territory and continued on with the story.

"Aw, shite." said Weasly under his breath, giving Draco (the oh-so-innocent) a "look".

"Oh look, the Golden Boy is taking his pets out for a walk!" Draco exclaimed with false delightfulness. The redhead fumed so hotly that the snow beneath his feet began to melt.

"Cut the shit, Malfoy." said Potter hotly. "You don't own the bloody street so let us go on our way without your lame excuse of an argument keeping us." He ended the comeback with a fierce glare. Draco was caught off guard for a moment.

"Mighty words coming from Thee Who Broods Silently," the blonde smirked, but before the other could reply Draco added quickly, "But you never know what to expect when you're dealing with a brash and ignorant fool such as a Gryffindor." And with that he left the seething teens behind him. He knew in his mind what he was doing was not right, but then again it was fun and rewarding, so who gives a flying Fred and George.

Soon they would be going back to Hogwarts, so if he had let them get away without a jibe they might get their hopes up again about being friends, so of course he would have had to be even more harsh. So in reality he was doing them a favor and saving them the humiliation that they would feel if he hadn't. He smiled contentedly. Oh look, that conscious thingy is gone again…

BACK TO HOGWARTS (1 Week Later)

"OH MOVE ALREADY!" Draco nearly screamed with impatience as the masses of students blocked the entrance to school. He threw himself roughly into the crowd, shoving people aside to get to the entrance hall. At times like this he was really starting to miss Crabbe and Goyle. Where were they anyway?

"Where's the fire, Malfoy?" came a haughty sound from behind him. He recognized that octave of annoyingness. He turned to see "them" again, the Know It All with her arms crossed proudly in front of her.

"Oh shove it, Mudblood!" Oh dear. Hasn't he learned yet? Don't say that. Not a smart thing to say next to two quite intimidating Gryffindors (Ron just isn't that scary…). Oh damn. Here it comes. Draco braced himself for the punch but it never came.

"Oh come now Malfoy, haven't you grown up?" sighed the brownish redish fluff connected to a Hogwarts Uniform. Draco had turned away after realizing he wasn't going to get beaten to a pulp by the Heavenly Trio, returning once again to the task ahead of him: entering the Dining Hall before he dies. The food cart lady had purposely skipped his compartment on the train, for reasons unknown, and had Draco had enough energy, he would have found out the reason. But from lack of sugar, he became a blob on the compartment cushions until arriving at Hogwarts. He heard a calm voice break through the desperate chatter of hungry students

"I am sorry to inform you that an Elvin Flu has been going round the country and our dear cooks have caught it. Dinner has been canceled so I hope you all had your fill of Chocolate Frogs on the train!" The twinkly-eyed headmaster smiled at them. Draco passed out promptly.

SOMETIME LATER (In Le Infirmary)

"Draco…"

A voice. What a pretty voice. I wonder what she looks like. I bet she is a soft blonde like the muggle angel. Or maybe she is an angel! Am I dead?

"Draco"

Hold it. Something is not right. I can hear male post-pubescent tones in that angelic voice.

"Draco!"

"MpphARF!" Draco exclaimed groggily. Potter heaved a sigh of relief.

"He woke up, Madame Pomphrey!" The taller teen shouted to the nurse. She tut-tutted herself over to the bed. Checking Draco's temperature and mental state.

"Now tell me what you see," she asked holding up an inkblot strangely resembling Hulk Hogan

"Cheeseburger!" Draco cried happily. The nurse nodded her head and wrote something down on the pad in her lap.

"And this one?" she held up another

"POPEYES!" Potter took a quick glance at the picture, it was a picture taken of a small gray kitten. Madame Pomphrey held up one last picture, a beach ball, and Draco sighed happily

"Mother's Plum Pudding…" His eyes shut and he licked his lips. The gray haired woman smiled and tutted again, standing up straight she walked over to her potions cabinet and took out a bottle and a packet of strange ingredients.

"What's wrong with him, Madame?" Potter asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you twit, he is hungry!" she shook her head, as if clearing away any stupidity with the ability to be passed on.

She handed the delirious blonde a package of crackers and tonic water.

"He might be a bit… as you say… 'out of whack' for a while but once he gets a good nights sleep, he will be as good as new!" She smiled brightly.

"Out…. of…. whack?" asked Harry cautiously. Madame Pomphrey shrugged and made her way to another patient.

"Alright Malfoy, up on your feet." Potter said with a bored expression. Draco turned to look at the jet-black topped teen and smiled

"Why Hh-harry, you look impossibly del-luscious!" He hiccupped and leaned towards Harry.

"AHH!"

Harry bolted towards the door but before he could reach the handle a shrill shout reached his ears

"Mr. Potter! Get back here this INSTANT!" when he reached the mediwitch she smoothed her skirts and resumed her smile "I need you to escort our dear Malfoy to Slytherin Chambers, they are in the Dungeons. Just take the first two lefts past Snape's classroom and let the painting know to notify Draco's classmates to let him in." She smiled again and went on her merry way. Harry sighed and decided it wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on Malfoy, get up." He said more sternly this time. Draco nodded somewhat drunk-like and stood, wobbling so much that Harry impulsively reached out and steadied the blonde with his hands. Draco looked up sharply, as if confused, then suddenly looked away. They made their way back to the chambers without to much of a fuss, neither saying anything at all. As Draco made his way to his bed he couldn't get his thoughts to go straight. Literally. When Harry touched him it was if his whole hunger dissolved, all he thought of were those green eyes. "Wait one bloody moment!" he thought to himself "When did I start calling him _Harry_!"

"Ugh" he said out loud this time, fully disgusted in himself. "No problem with fancying someone new this year, but a _guy_! And _Potter_!"

He shook his head to rid the thoughts. Lying down he tried to fall asleep, but his mind seemed to find a certain teen not 2 floors away, oh so interesting.

2 WEEKS LATER

The most amazing and dashingly handsome blonde who this story is completely about was currently banging his head on the table.

"Draco! Why are you doing this Draco?" sobbed a blonde Ravenclaw, "Draco! Wasn't I good enough?"

"Dra-"

"SHUT UP!" he couldn't take it anymore "YOU'RE AN ANNOYING BIMBIOTIC, SELFISH, PIGGY, RAT NOSED, PEA-BRAINED, MOST CLUELESS IDIOT WHO EVER WALKED THE EARTH AND IF YOU DARE CALL ME DRACO ONE MORE TIME I SHALL AVADA KADAVA YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO KYOTO!"

She closed her mouth instantly. Draco heaved a sigh of relief,

"Much better..." the young girl stifled her sobs without much effort and ran from the room.

"Another one leaves again I see…" the comment didn't surprise Draco very much. He knew Blaize was due to be back any moment, which is why he broke it off so abruptly with that nameless girl. "…Third one this week."

"Oh shut it." Draco still had his head pressed against the cool wood table.

"I don't think it has much to do with your choice of girls…" the dark man began, "…as much as your choice of gender."

"Blaize darling, I wouldn't have sex with you even if you were the last thing that moved on this wretched wasteland we call Earth." Draco said, only mildly annoyed. Blaize laughed good-naturedly.

"Not me of course, I get my fill with Seamus." He looked at the ceiling, as if remembering a happy memory. Draco shuddered with the images that were probably going through the standing teens mind.

"Please spare me the images," Draco drawled as he sat up, leaning (very sexy-like) on the arm of the couch, "It would stain my pure and delicate mind…"

Blaise snorted. Draco threw a book at the offending Slytherin.

"What do you think of Potter…?" the blonde stated calmly, hoping not to appear to eager.

"Great ass, good smile, he would make a great shag," Blaise began thoughtfully "But Seamus is my one and only!"

"Oh puh-leeze! The only reason your not banging anyone else is because he is the only available gay man to enter the world of Hogwarts!"

"You wretched being, you have no taste for romance. Why did you ask about Potter anyway?"

"No reason…" Draco said, seemingly indifferent. But Blaise knew better,

"I heard from Grapevine A La Hufflepuff that Granger confessed that she heard Potter talking to Weasley about the littlest weasel."

"Ginny-What's-Her-Face?" asked Draco, mildly annoyed

"Yeah, her. Apparently the Golden Boy found himself a girl friend…"

"But nothings final right?" Draco asked, a little to hopefully

"I have no bloody clue, ask Scarhead yourself if you care that much," Blaise took on a face hinted with interest, "Why are you so concerned, anyway?"

"Oh shove off, I don't give a pixie's ass about the lot of them, just need some new material to mess with their heads…" the answer seemed to satisfy the other teen as Draco made his exit.

( ' )> 'oh look he is back!'

**A/N:**

So how did you like it? I don't really expect great reviews since i havent hit the actual plot, but suggestions are immensly appreciate, dont hold back. Trust me, i can handle critiscism. I dont know if i can spell it... but i can handle it!

May the smiles remain, May your glass never empty, May the techno play strong into the night...


	2. Hallway Meetings

**A/N:**

Hello once again! Damn! Another chapter in just one night! I wish more authors were like me! Actually i wouldnt, because i have an apology to make. This is only half the size of the last chapter, and usually i try to make it equal or bigger. But i just couldnt contain myself. I LOVE this chapter. Especially a certain sentence... about pie. Yeah. Read on and you will find out! It isnt a real cliffy (because i have to literally force myself to make a chapter a cliffhanger...) but its just a taste of a lick of what is going to come soon enough.

No duck today... i haven't perfected his surgery..

OCTOBER 25TH AT 4:50 AM

(This isn't all that important…just so you know…)

Damn fucking Potter. Always entering my thoughts whenever I deem him unworthy (as usual that is 24/7). How am I supposed to get my Not-Very-Much-Needed-But-Still-Nice-To-Have Beauty Sleep? How dare he intrude upon my sacred land that is my mind, spittle upon the very essence of my being, and cause me to question my sexual interests! How dare he make me crack, letting Blaise, the LAST person (except maybe Potter himself) I would want to know that I was gay… oh god. It's all over. I said it. I'M GAY!

THE NEXT MORNING

(Goodness, I wish I had the capabilities to add the sound affects that are in my head, onto this ficcy, you all would quiver in unadulterated and immeasurable love!)

"Oh what a looker he is!"

"My _my,_ if that Piece of Heaven walked over to _my_ side of town" pause for sound effect that Draco clearly distinguished as a sound made at a warm slice of pecan pie "he would never make it out alive…"

The Slytherin girl's catcalled and howled with an appreciation over the statement. Draco sighed in disgust, not believing the horrific conversation he was forced to endure.

"To bad he is gay" a haughty voice came over the crowd. All of the girls in the conversation (including Draco) looked up to see a dark haired female with a smug look. (A/N: I'll give you 10 seconds to guess who it is…)

"What makes you say that Pansy?" one girl cried incredulously. The other girls nodded. Draco himself (though he would never admit it) was curious also.

"This is why." She flicked a picture of the man the girls were swooning over, making out with a handsome fellow.

"Oh, why are the gorgeous ones always gay!" one girl moaned in overdramatic agony.

"A question that has plagued females for centuries." Pansy replied wisely. She purposely looked at Draco, whose eyes narrowed considerably. He turned to look at Blaise, who was whistling a not so innocent tune, sounding almost unmistakably like the opening of Brokeback Mountain. Which Draco had never seen of course… (cough cough). He sided himself next to his dark skinned companion and remained a cool exterior.

"Have any nice chats with Pansy lately, Blaise ol' chap?" death lingered behind every word.

"Eh…. No?" Blaise tried for the easy getaway, hoping that Draco was to distracted by his thoughts to tell he was lying.

"Oh really, I just thought maybe…" he grabbed a piece of Blaise's side with his fingers, twisting it none to gently. "…you had."

"AHHH! FINE FINE FINE!" Draco released the poor boys flesh, fixing his prey with a cold glare instead. Blaise composed himself, with a little difficulty concerning the glare, and spoke again, this time in a hushed voice. "I figured it out on my own and so did she, we just so happened to come to the same conclusion after Potter brought you back from the hospital wing."

Draco growled slightly. Knowing this was most likely as true as the boy's statement was going to get.

"Thank you, Zabini." He glided over to where the girls were seated again, tapping Pansy's shoulder twice and made his way out of the great hall.

When he reached the hallway he intended to find, he sat there, in wait of his co-conspirator.

"What now, Malfoy?"

"Ah, Parkinson, glad you could join me. Have a seat." Draco smiled at the large tile next to him, as he patted it commandingly. She looked at the tile as if it was a rare tropical monkey that carried at least 12 diseases, 4 unknown.

"I said sit, Pan." The blonde had lost his cool now. Pansy sighed and sat in her designated spot. Draco gave all hopes of a smile and turned to her.

"I'm gay."

"Yes I know that." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Just making sure."

"I see."

"So I guess you also know I want to shag Potter."

"…"

"Oh bloody hell." Draco threw out a slew of oaths.

"Well that was blunt." Pansy had a smile on her face now. "So what do you need me for?"

"Well…" Draco began, "At first I was just going to make you swear never to tell a soul about my, ahem, newfound not-so-hetero-sexuality…"

"But…?"

"But now you know to much."

"…"

"So I have two choices."

"And those are?"

"1) I can kill you…"

"…"

"…"

"Draco…"

"…What…?"

"DRACO FOR GODSAKES TELL ME WHAT THE OTHER OPTION IS!"

"Oh, right." His silver brows knotted together gracefully as he adorned a frown "The other is that I get your help in winning over the mangy Gryffindor."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What are you on about now, Parkinson?"

"You mean, help you to get him to shag you, right?"

"Oh! Yes, ahem, that's what I meant."

"Your looking a bit flushed."

"…"

"Oh gods…"

"What!"

"You love the bag of filth."

"I absolutely do not."

"Oh yes you do Draco, I can see it in your eyes," She pulled down his lower lids to give the sentence full effect, only to have her hands slapped away, "a woman can tell."

"Oh, bullocks!"

"Drays in loooooove!" she taunted, waggling her fingers to the world-wide-known tune of doom and destruction.

"AHG! I should have never told you!" He made he way to storm out of the hall. What stopped him was a rather forceful tackle made by the taunting female who was now latched upon his back. She continued to taunt him as he was pinned against the ground, that is, until they heard a cough from above them.

"Malfoy, Parkinson. What in God's name are you doing?"

Harry Potter looked mighty and bold, with his constantly disheveled hair, his complete lack of fashion sense, and such impeccably horrid timing. To him this was a clear sign of a lovers spat, almost to the point of makeup sex in the middle of a hallway. Draco looked at him with bloodshot eyes (Pansy's damn nail polish irritated his beautiful silver eyes) and Harry could clearly see them coming from more than one sleepless, but not in anyway or form boring, night.

"Take it somewhere else, besides right next to the Great Hall, or I'll have to report you to a prefect." He looked at them again, this time not hiding his disgust, turned and walked away. Draco could feel his heart breaking… or maybe that was his ribs…

"PAN GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" he bellowed, tossing in pain. She stood up, dusted herself off, and glared down at him.

"Luckily Potter didn't seem to notice your lack of comebacks, unlike me, or else this plan I am concocting may not work!"

"Plan?" Draco asked skeptically, dusting himself off, "What plan?"

"Not telling until I get the details straight, no use in raising your hopes."

"It better not be some bloody love potion."

"No… or at least, not one that one would normally _call_ a love potion." She grinned evilly and hurried off.

: ( no duck : (

**A/N**:

See! Short and sweet! I know its not even half of whata real chapter should be, but its better than nothin right? Right! Seriously gotta stop talking to myself.

May the breeze keep on blowin, May the current carry you swiftly, May the reveiws follow quickly behind...


	3. Sexy May Be Distracting

Hello everybody!!! Boy am I glad to be back! I know I havent submitted anything in a loooong time, but that is because I was caught up in a very dramatic, very silly, but still kinda painful issue. Boys, let me tell you, whether they are straight or gay they still can make a girls life crazy. Thankfully (even though I know you readers really don't care, and you are probably already halfway done with this chapter instead of reading my blurb, I'm gonna tell you anyway) I am now happily settled with said boy, and all is well. That is why I decided to revist my story! To tell you the truth I don't even remember what the plot was going to be, but hopefully I will remember or write something that fits!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloaked figure approached the alter swiftly, carrying a black obsidian bowl of something undoubtedly evil and malicious. The figure stopped in front of an old chipped cauldron.

"Pour it in" commanded another cloaked figure beside the cauldron. The former shuddered but obeyed. There was a grunt of approval from the figure as it surveyed a large leather bound potions book.

"Add heart of Puffskein."

"And then the exoskeleton of a mackled malaclaw." The servant balked.

"What?! Those are deadly, you coul-"

"Shut up I know what I am doing."

"But if this goes wrong you will not only have incredibly bad luck, but if any remnants of the malaclaw are left you could become feverish and die!"

"I said SHUT UP!" silence settled upon them as they stirred the potion.

"Pan, don't fret, only 1 in 20 cases had bad reactions and they were all muggleborn. I am a pureblood, nothing bad will happen. Now add the mooncalf sweat and three drops of poison from a lobalug at the same time. We don't want to screw up now."

She nodded and emptied a vial of mooncalf's sweat into the bubbling mess.

"Finally add a feather of a snidget and stir clockwise for 2 minutes." The potion turned a lovely shade of violet.

"Good," Draco smiled, "just as the book says."

"Draco, if this doesn't work…" Draco remained silent.

"Draco, you could die! Don't you understand?" He continued stirring, not looking at his companion.

"I won't die, and I won't make some sappy speech about how Potter is worth it, because that's a total bullshit."

"Damn straight!" Pansy exclaimed angrily. Draco chuckled and a thought hit her.

"Dray, why didn't you use the potion I originally wanted?"

"Well, Pan my love, that would had involved too many people for my liking, the quieter the better."

"I think you just want to be-" Draco clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't jinx me!" She rolled her eyes at his superstitious nature and he removed his hand. The potion bubbled loudly and hissed as he added a drop of black goo.

"Alright, it's ready…"

The blonde gulped silently and dipped a goblet into the potion, grimacing all the while.

"Pansy?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I just want you to know…"

"Yes, Draco…?"

"That you will always be…"

"YES, Draco?!"

"Forever and ever…"

"YES, DRACO?!"

"…The most annoying girl I have ever met."

SLAP

"I'm kidding! Pan, I swear!" Draco smiled, rubbing the side of his face, and almost giggled at the fury in the girls eyes. As he held the goblet in front of his lips he said quietly, "You're the best friend a guy could ask for…"

And with that he drained the cup of potion and swallowed loudly. Pansy, with eyes filled with tears, waited fearfully at what would happen.

"How do you feel, Dray?"

"I feel…."

"Yes?"

"Like I'm gonna hurl!" He sprinted out of the room quickly to the restrooms. She knew she should follow him to make sure he was alright but after what he just pulled she thought he deserved to puke alone. She heard a groan outside of the door

"Dray, is that you? Draco?"

Another moan was heard as a lanky blonde girl fell into the room clutching her head.

"Dray…."

Large pools of mercury looked up at her, framed by dark lashes, and as Pansy was going to ask again, the soft rose petal lips quivered and a musical voice was released,

"Does being a girl really hurt this much???"

"Yes, yes it does Dray darling."

"My chest hurts…."

"It will for a while." She helped Draco and his newly formed body up. She conjured up a mirror so he could inspect himself.

"Damn…"

"I know Draco, it may take awhile to adjust…"

"I'm sexy!"

"…."

Draco whistled and turned either way, inspecting the curve of his legs underneath his now baggy pants.

"If I were straight I would shag me."  
"….Draco…. Your gay."

"I know, I know… but damn. Potter won't know what hit him!" Pansy rolled her eyes and sat herself down on the table, ignoring how the she-Draco made pouty faces at the mirror and posed a few times.

"So how exactly are you going to woo the mangy muggle-lover?" she asked sardonically, trying to knock the blonde out of his narcissistic ways.

"Simple, I shall do what all you girls do best, I shall act completely ignorant of his very existence, drop a few pencils, bend a few snaps…"

"I never should have let you see that muggle movie."

"And in the end he shall fall madly in love with me and I can get rid of this silly feeling of lust for his scar covered head!"

"I sense doom…" Pansy said pensively, "And anyway, where will you do this? Certainly not school, because you can't change back and forth fast enough between each class, someone will surely notice."

"Oh, that? Well I already sent in a …letter from my mother… so to speak, and Draco is going on a student exchange to America, and the person to take his place is his beautiful American cousin…"

"Whose name you have yet to come up with?"

"Be silent, I will come up with one soon enough!"

"How about Mary?"

"To religious"

"Peregrine?"

"Do I look like a bird to you, honestly!" Pansy refrained from answering the quasi-question.

"How about…Scarlet…?"

"Hmmmm… to 'Gone with the Wind'"

"Wait… remember that muggle book you were obsessed with, Romo and Jewly Left?"

Draco sighed, oh how she loved to remind him of his past obsession with muggle literature.

"It was Romeo and Juliet, Pan."

"How about Juliet, then?" The more Draco thought about it, the more perfect it seemed, it was about impossible love (Blaise may be able to get away with being gay, but come on, who would ever stand for Draco to swing the other way, especially his parents?) that in the end was doomed. He was going to have to end the charade someday, that is, if he ever got Harry. Err. Potter.

"Ok." He twirled around and made his cloak swoosh, "Juliet it is!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes yes i know that Juliet is a silly name, but I really don't have any idea what to name Draco, and also i want Hermy to be suspicious, and I feel that a terribly obviously romantic name would clue her in that something may not be right. So if you do read this little ending blurb you will have a tip on what the later chapters will be like! Hope i didnt give away my entire story!

May your eyes and mind be not damaged by my silly writings...


End file.
